


a bright open field of carnations

by gbjakichn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Non-Chronological, Sawada Nana Has Sky Flames, but by golly will she get to the bottom of what the heck Iemitsu did to Tsuna, nana made many friends in many places, no beta; there's gonna be a lot of regrets, she doesn't know what flames are, tags pending, unconventional BAMF!Sawada Nana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbjakichn/pseuds/gbjakichn
Summary: Depending on who you ask in Namimori about Sawada Nana, you would get differing opinions about her.She's an air-head.She's positive.She's weirdShe's a housewife.leave me alone! please don't ask me, I want nothing to do with her! shit- is she here? oh fShe's blessed with a house, a husband who provides(ignoring how he's always absent)and a son(regardless of being no-good).But they'll always agree on that she's a mother first and foremost.





	a bright open field of carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait there's something wrong with that chapter title

"Tsuna! You're going to be late for school!" Nana called out, holding a clothed bento in one hand and buttered toast in the other.

A loud thump indicated that her son fell out of bed and soon rushed downstairs, uniform askew and face red and wet from scrubbing himself clean. He nearly fell the last few steps in his haste to grab his lunch and breakfast from Nana's outstretched hands. "THANKYOUMOMILOVEYOU,GOTTAGOHIBARI'SGONNAKILLME BYEEEEEE!"

"Have a good day!" Nana called after Tsuna's retreating back. "And I better not hear that you skipped school!"

"Can't promise that!"

She checked the mailbox after Tsuna disappeared around the corner, knowing the school prefect will hone in on her tardy child. In addition to sleeping in, Tsuna would most likely run into a black cat or be blocked by a moving company and he'll have to take a detour.

Such is the daily life of Sawada Tsunayoshi, her only and beloved baby.

When her husband visited years ago with his boss in tow and left, Tsuna became a massive magnet for trouble on top of gaining two left feet. Nana had long resigned that Tsuna would probably never recover from the traumatic experience and made sure that she'll do her best to support her clumsy son.

The pamphlet in her hand seems promising.

* * *

Moriyama Junko was an old friend of Sawada Nana née Nakamura.

She knew the brunette since their junior high years. Junko had been a delinquent and the school's bancho, leader of the Nanimorichu delinquents and regularly stirred up trouble with other school banchos and sukebans.

When she first met Nana, the smaller lady was chastising Junko's after-school activities and poor class attendance. Junko's first impression was less than stellar and thought Nana was part of the holier-than-thou student council.

Imagine her surprise when Nana infiltrated Erito Middle, a school in a completely different district, with a mask and a red disciplinary armband attached to her sleeve.

Junko had been beaten down to the ground by the snobby entourage of the cowardly sukeban of the school. Her face was about to be permanently marked by the butterfly knife they brandished until the doors of the shed they were hidden in were slammed open.

What happened next, the ex-delinquent will never forget.

Light spilled from the open doors and bled around a menacing silhouette. The small skirted figure of a Namimori student stood at the entrance way. The horns of the demon mask she wore seemed to glint with evil intent.

Looking back, the situation would have been considered comical by normal standards. What held everyone in the room by their metaphorical throats was the overwhelming presence of an infuriated lioness.

Junko sighed from the pleasant trip down memory lane. "You were totally cool back when you were the head of the disciplinary committee, Nana-sama. Don't get me wrong, you're still as wonderful today as you were then, but you don't have many chances to show off since you've become a regular housewife."

"Oh stop, I didn't do anything. The disciplinary committee struggled a lot of hardships up until you and your friends joined us and made it the outstanding club it is today! Namimori never saw a bancho since you straightened out all rascals." Nana giggled, serving a large slice of soft cheesecake onto Junko's plate to go with the black pu'er tea.

_That's because you were the banchou. Since then, being head of the disciplinary committee meant inheriting the title of banchou. _Junko kept this to herself as she sipped her tea. "What's this about a home tutor for tiny Tsuna?" She asked instead.

Nana pulled out the neatly folded pamphlet she received in the morning and showed it to her.

Junko did her best to keep her face from scrunching up from disdain. "... It smells like a scam."

* * *

"It smells like a scam!"

Tsuna went bug-eyed while reading the piece of paper in Nana's hands after coming back home from school and looking surprisingly less scruffy than usual.

"Ara, that's what your Aunty Junko said!" She laughed. 

"Mom, Aunt Junko has a knack for rooting out suspicious people. You should really listen to her-"

"But Tsuna," she pleaded. "Don't you want to be the new leader of the next generation? You can improve your grades now and go to any school you want later! I'm not asking you to go to aim for a prestigious school, but having more options open for you is better."

Her son looked like he bit into a lemon and was about to say something until a baby knocked on their door and introduced himself.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

_See? It's a scam! A **scam** in the form of a **baby**!_ Tsuna mouthed to her silently from behind the infant.

The new tutor pulled out a sheppard's staff out of nowhere and hooked the back of Tsuna's collar uniform. "What energy you have after a full day of school, Dame-Tsuna. Let's begin the evaluation now since you seem so keen on being tutored."

"MOM!"

"That's wonderful! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Nana chimed, unwilling to register the distress painted on Tsuna's face. "I hope you two get along!"

Reborn nodded and dragged a wailing Tsuna upstairs to her son's bedroom.

Nana turned the pamphlet in her hand and traced over the broken yellow seal. Her fingertips were left feeling warm even after storing it in a drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there's any grammatical mistakes or your thoughts about this fic


End file.
